Teamwork Never Dies
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Sonic and the Pokemon Trainer have been rivals for a long time...until now. When the Subspace Army returns, Sonic and the Pokemon Trainer must work together to save the day. Well, can they? By my little bro.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Subspace Army

**Super Smash Bros.:**

Teamwork Never Dies

**Chapter 1: **Return of the Subspace Army

"Where's our next destination, boss?" one of the R.O.B.s asked the Ancient Minister.

"Back to the Smash World," he explained. Their airship, the Subspace Flyer, headed back to the Smash World, home to the world's greatest video game heroes.

Meanwhile, at the Smash World, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede were battling at the Battleship Halberd in Dream Land.

**Battle 1: **Kirby vs. Meta Knight vs. King Dedede

(Note: At battle scenes, I'll explain what's happening in a different way, so don't get confused, okay?)

Kirby: Take this! (Use Suck.)

King Dedede: Nice try! (Dodges attack. Then uses Waddle Dee Toss.)

Meta Knight: Don't you dare! (Uses Mach Tornado on King Dedede.)

King Dedede: Ahh! What was that for, moron?

Kirby: Thanks, Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: No problem, Kirby!

(Battle's over.)

"What's that?" King Dedede asked as he heard a sound. Meta Knight flew up to the sky…and fell back to the ground a minute later! What was up there?

"What was up there?" Kirby asked Meta Knight, who just shook his head. King Dedede looked up and thought what would knock Meta Knight from the sky.

Well, that went well. We discovered that the Subspace Army was returning. Maybe that was what attacked Meta Knight. If it wasn't, what attacked Meta Knight?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Smash School

**Chapter 2: **Smash School

Later that day, all the Super Smash Brothers were in Smash School, learning an important lesson. The only one who wasn't paying attention was the Pokémon Trainer, who couldn't keep his eyes off Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was the trainer's arch-rival, and he didn't like him a bit. Sonic didn't like the trainer, either.

Director: The trainer has a name, you know!

Narrator: Oh, yeah? What's his name?

Director: It's…

Narrator: Yeah! Thought so!

Even though the trainer was his rival, Sonic kept listening to their teacher, Mr. Game and Watch, who was teaching them about teamwork. The Pokémon Trainer rolled his eyes at Sonic, trying to get his attention off the teacher. But, as usual, Sonic kept listening. To end the class, Mr. Game and Watch told the class,

"When two work together, they are stronger than one!"

What's going to happen next? Will Sonic and the Pokémon Trainer learn to work together, especially once the Subspace Army attacks?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3: WarioWare Inc

**Chapter 3: **WarioWare Inc.

The next day, at WarioWare Inc., Wario and his workers were having a meeting about the darkness in the Smash World. "Okay, who'll speak first?" Wario asked. Mona raised her hand.

"Me, Wario," she said. "I think that Ashley and Red were the ones who are up to this!" Wario gave a look. Was he sure that a little girl could cause a problem so big?

"Maybe not, Mona," Wario told her, but Jimmy T. raised his hand.

"I think Mona's right!" he told everyone. "Ashley did do schemes so bad that not even Mario could stop it!" Wario stopped. Jimmy T. was right. Ashley knew a lot of evil spells, so it could be her.

Meanwhile, at a haunted house in the forest of Diamond City, Ashley was planning a plot to defeat WarioWare Inc. "What'cha thinkin', Ashley?" her pet devil, Red, asked. Ashley turned her head to Red. "Nice hairstyle," Red said. Ashley rolled her eyes, telling Red, "I never comb my hair, Red, you moron! Just like in my song!" Ashley looked back at her book.

"Perfect!" Ashley yelled. "It's the perfect spell! Now I'll defeat Wario! In fact, I can beat Mario, and I'll finally be unstoppable! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**What are Ashley and Red up to? Can Wario and the gang stop her?**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4: WarioWare and Ashley

**Chapter 4: **WarioWare and Ashley

Ashley heard a sound from the back of the room. "Hide, Red!" she yelled to her devil. Red ran behind a box and watched Ashley. Wario came in, cracking his knuckles. Then, he heard a sound:

Note: When this happens, someone's singing, ok? Ok.

_Chorus: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion?_

_Ashley: You better know my name because I'm ASH-LEY!_

Chorus: She knows the darkest spells, and she brews the meanest potions.

_Ashley: You might be the ingredient I seek!_

Chorus: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocencent demeanor

_Ashley: You should be afraid of the great ASH-LEY!_

_Chorus: She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair._

_Ashley: Who has time for girly things like that? _(Red jumps out and turns into a wand.)

_Ashley: _(grabs wand and aims at Wario.) _Eye of newt - I cast a hex on you, Grandma's Wig - This'll make you big, Kitten Spit - Soon your pants won't fit_. _PANTALONES_ _GIGANTICUS! _(beam hits Wario with no effect.) _Oh no, not again!_

"Your magic is no use against me!" Wario yelled. Wario cracked his knuckles again. Ashley put her wand by her side.

"I'll challenge you if you like!" Ashley told him.

"Bring it on!" Wario yelled.

**Battle 2: **Wario vs. Ashley

Wario: All right, Ashley! Take-a-this! (Uses Wario Waft.)

Ashley: -sigh- (Uses Wand to bounce attack back at Wario.)

Wario: AHH!

Ashley: Red! (Wand turns back into Red.)

Wario: Ha! (Punches them. Ashley and Red go flying into the sky.)

"Piece of cake," Wario exclaimed, wiping dust off his shirt.

Now Ashley's defeated. But what about Sonic and the Pokémon Trainer? Find out what's going on with them in Chapter 4.

_Please R&R. I would like to thank Sonic Phantom, ElementUchihaMaster, Nintendo Mania and Super Saiyan Crash for their great reviews._


	5. Chapter 5: Teamwork Never Dies

**Chapter 5: **Teamwork Never Dies

Back at Smashopolis, everyone ran and screamed as the Subspace Army invaded. Sonic looked at the scene on a cliff. The Pokémon Trainer stood beside him.

"I can't do this on my own," Sonic thought. "I need your help!" he said to the Pokémon Trainer.

"WHAT?!?" he exclaimed. "Why are you asking me? I'm your rival!"

"Well," Sonic explained. "Remember in class? When two work together, they are stronger than one! It's either we team up or let the Subspace Army destroy us all!" He pulled his hand out. "What do say?" The Pokémon Trainer thought, and shook Sonic's hand.

"Let's do this!"

After a while, the battle was even. The Ancient Minister was getting really mad, and the two allies had no more attacks! The Pokémon Trainer looked around and saw a Smash Ball.

"Sonic!" he yelled as he grabbed part of it. Sonic grabbed the other part.

"Final Smash, go!" Sonic and the Pokémon Trainer yelled. Squritle, Ivysaur, and Charizard did Triple Finish, while Sonic transformed to Super Sonic and did a Supersonic Spin Dash. The Subspace Army went flying into space.

After the battle, everyone celebrated. Mario scratched his head.

"I don't-a-get it," Mario said, confused. "How-a-come you two worked-a-together?"

"Because," Sonic and the Pokémon Trainer started. "When two work together, they are stronger than one!" They both winked at Mr. Game and Watch. And in the audience, Mr. Game and Watch winked back.

**The End**


End file.
